


Selling to the Neighbor

by Oakling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Amative City, Bestiality, Content approved by SCAR, Corruption, Crying, Drasil Multiverse, Gaia Universe, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakling/pseuds/Oakling
Summary: A curious boy finds his sexual awakening online and discovers the dangers of trusting strangers from the net.  This story takes place in the rundown outskirts of Amative City.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sin Corps





	Selling to the Neighbor

Charlie Burkus gazed wistfully at his computer screen. The new PlayStation was so cool, he really wanted to order one. But getting cash out of his parents was like squeezing blood from a stone that had already promised said blood to any number of creditors. And there weren't many odd jobs a twelve year old could pick up that would pay that kind of cash. He sighed and brushed his dark, brunette hair out of his face. Pushing his glasses back up the ridge of his nose, he comforted himself by surfing off of the store website and into one of his favorite porn sites.

Charlie's parents weren't very tech savvy. In fact, they weren't very parenting savvy either. Their mode of parenting was giving their three kids just enough toys to keep them distracted so they wouldn't be a bother. Thus Charlie was the proud owner of a secondhand laptop that was too decrepit to handle any good games, but it handled the web just fine and had no filtering of any kind. Ralph, Charlie's dad, had even walked in on Charlie the other day, stroking it to some lolicon videos. His dad had simply snorted a laugh, called him a perv, and walked out, leaving to hang with his buddies at a downtown bar, like he always did.

Charlie had discovered the joys of porn and masturbation a couple years before. At first he went for the obvious stuff. Curvy women with big tits. They were everywhere and they reminded him of his mom, Clarice, a beautifully buxom woman, who had inspired his first boner. She was naturally curvy and an affectionate mom, when she was sober that is. Which wasn't very often anymore. One of the things that drove Charlie's dad out of the house so often was the fact that Clarice had become a serious pothead and drunk. The drink made her mean while the pot mellowed her out, so the kids had learned just to let her be, for the most part. She would lay on the couch or out on the porch all day, bothering no one unless they bothered her. Her mean streak would lash out if anyone dared to harsh her buzz.

When high, Clarice was oblivious to the world around her. That's how, one day, Charlie got his first look at her naked body when she decided she wanted a shower. Not even looking to see if anyone else was around she stripped in the living room and stumbled her way to the bathroom, leaving an open mouthed, ten year old Charlie sitting in front of the TV with the inspirationally new, and very stiff, experience. He'd obsessed about that moment for months. Eventually, he'd gotten online and asked the right, innocent questions that led him to the wonderful world of porn. It was there that he learned all he needed to know about sex. Including what was generally accepted as normal and what wasn't. He'd explored for a couple of years now and he'd come to realize that it was the not so accepted stuff that drew him in. He'd gone from women with big titties, to women and girls of every shape and size, to some vanilla BDSM with spanking and rope work. Though, it would be the hentai side of porn that opened up all kinds of possibilities for him.

Lately, he was even starting to get interested in the gay subjects. He'd been hesitant to even go near the sites and links that advertised that kind of thing. His dad had instilled him at a very young age with the opinion that gays, or 'faggots', were pussies. Less than men. To be ridiculed as objects of disgust. Charlie's curiosity got the better of him, however, and he finally clicked on one of those links. At first, it had made him uncomfortable. The pictures and videos of men and boys touching and kissing and fucking. He'd been paranoid that his dad might walk in at any moment. But, no matter how uncomfortable he felt, he'd been unable to look away or stop going back to those sites.

He'd learned by now how to use the forums. He made profiles in a couple of sites that catered to gay men. He made sure they were sites that had relaxed rules so that he could ask questions freely. He'd learned early on that admitting his age was a bad idea. It'd gotten him banned from more than one site. Even with relaxed rules he had to be careful about revealing too much. He got plenty of helpful answers from the other users who were only too glad to help him out in his budding interest in the world of homosexuality. Occasionally, someone would pull him into private chat and ask what his real age was. They'd guessed that he wasn't very old. Sometimes he would admit the truth. Most users would caution him to be careful, that the net was a dangerous place for someone his age. But those users would then leave him alone. It was the others that fascinated him. The ones that, once they knew his real age, would invite him to an outside chat service where they taught him so much. They sent him pictures of other boys, his age and younger, in different perverted situations. From simple bathing suit pics all the way to pics of the boys being fucked, bound, raped by adult men.

There was one user in particular, who kept in touch with Charlie for months. His user name was always a form of 'Dark Master', and he always began and ended their chat sessions with the text “Submit to me.” He frightened Charlie, but whenever Charlie saw him online he always got a thrill. It was like he couldn't resist him. He even persuaded Charlie to give up his address so that he could send him a present. It turned out to be a cam for his laptop. Charlie got a delicious thrill the first time he used it. Dark Master remained unseen, but Charlie giggled and flushed with excitement as he performed for his friend, doing whatever the text box asked of him.

Today though, Dark Master was not online. Add to that, Charlie's favorite sites were mostly dead, so it wasn't long before he closed the laptop and went outside. He passed his mom on the porch in her usual doped stupor, laid out on a reclining chair. His dad was out as usual. For some reason he had let Ella, Charlie's older sister, go with him. That left only Ashley, Charlie's six year old brother, playing in the sandbox.

“Hey, Ash,” Charlie smiled down at him, “What ya doin'?”

Ash looked up at him, a bright, warm smile spreading over his cherubic face, “I'm buildin' a castle! Wanna help?”

Charlie shrugged, “Sure, nothin' else to do today...” He sat down next to his brother, using a garden hose to wet down the sand while Ashley patted it into a crude shaped sand castle.

Ashley was a cute, trusting boy. Small for his age, Charlie had always looked out for him, keeping the neighborhood bullies away. His little brother had one of those adorable faces with puffy cheeks that bullies loved to target. His hair was naturally blond and curled, but Ella had taken to dyeing it a rainbow bright colors. Charlie would have considered it torture, but Ashley seemed to like it. Right now it was various streaks of pink, his original blond, and robin egg blue.

“You know, Ash, that hair makes it a lot harder for me to fight off the jerks in town.”

Ashley giggled, “But Sis really likes doing it. She says it's art.”

“Ugly art,” Charlie poked him, making him giggle more.

They both looked up as a large black van pulled up in front of their house. A man got out and seemed to be looking at the 'For Sale' sign of the empty house next door. Charlie was somewhat surprised. The house had been empty for years. It was run down and needed a lot of work. He figured the man would take a quick look and then take off, but a few minutes later he looked up again to see the man still there, leaning against his van. He gulped as he realized the man was no longer looking at the empty house but at him and Ashley. Looking away, he tried to ignore the attention, but could still feel the weight of the stranger’s gaze.

When they’d finished with the sand castle, the boys ran over to a tire swing that hung from an ancient oak next to their house. They played for a while until Charlie had forgotten about the inquisitive man. That is until he looked over at the street again to see him still there, staring. The man was old, older than Charlie's dad anyway. He had the beginnings of a beard that looked like he’d forgotten to shave for a couple of days. Grey peppered his brunette hair. He had a belly that came out over his belt but his arms and hands looked rough and strong. Charlie gulped as their gazes met. The man's eyes were cold, steel grey, that held his transfixed. His breath caught when the man gave a small beckoning motion with his hand.

Unsure about the wisdom of it, he told Ashley, who was clumsily attempting to climb the oak tree, to stay put, and then walked slowly over to the stranger. The closer he came, the more his nervousness built. A tingle down his back told him he should run. The sensation disappeared though, as he came close and the man gave him a friendly smile, the coldness in his eyes fading.

“Hey there, kid. Name's Dirk, Dirk Masters. Was just curious if you knew anything about this old house here,” he pointed at the empty house.

Charlie shook his head, “Just that it's in bad shape an' nobody's lived there for a long time.”

Dirk nodded, scratching his stubbled chin, “Hmm, it does look like a fixer upper. I was just wondering, is all. Thought I might move in and make it a project. Though, I'd like to know what kind of neighbors I'd have. You boys seem nice enough, but your mom there. Doesn't look too lively, does she?”

Charlie looked over at his stoned mother, “She don't bother nobody as long as they don't bother her.”

Dirk nodded, “Hmmm, your place doesn't look much better than the other house. Not much money to fix it up?”

Charlie shook his head, “Nope, Dad and Mom just get welfare checks and Dad isn't that good at fixin’ stuff anyway.”

Dirk nodded and then changed the subject, “You like dogs, boy?”

Charlie nodded.

Dirk grinned and moved to the back of the van, “Well then I've got a fella that would be happy to meet you. What's your name, anyway.”

Curious, Charlie followed him to the back of the van, “Um, my name's Charlie.”

“And what's your brother's name?”

“Ashley.”

Charlie gasped in surprise as Dirk popped open the back of the van and a pitbull jumped out. He yelped a little and then laughed as the dog licked his hand and jumped up, front paws landing on his chest.

“Name's Bob. No worry, he don't bite,” Dirk grinned, “Unless I tell him to, of course.”

“He's nice,” Charlie smiled, petting the enthusiastic dog.

Dirk let the dog and the boy get acquainted for a minute or two before ordering Bob back into the van. Charlie was impressed by how well trained the dog was as he obeyed and hopped back in. He looked inside the van. The only seats were the front driver and passenger seats. The rest was carpeted and empty except for the dog. As he was looking at the interior of the van Dirk sat down on the rear bumper and gave Charlie a serious look.

“You said your family don't have much money, Charlie?”

Charlie shook his head, “Nope.”

“How'd you like to make a thousand bucks?”

Charlie's eyes widened in shock, and not a little greed, “A thousand bucks! How!?”

“Sell me your little brother, to use as I please for a whole day.” Dirk spoke so casually that it took a few moments for Charlie to register just what it was he was asking for.

“W-what?”

“You heard me. I want to buy your little brother.”

Charlie chewed his lower lip nervously, “What for?”

Dirk smiled and repeated, “To use as I please. I promise, I won't damage him. Well, nothing permanent anyway.”

Charlie was beginning to understand what the man had in mind. He knew he should be mortified. He should run away, call the police, something. But then Dirk pulled out ten, hundred dollar bills and set them on the bumper next to him. Charlie stared at the money. He could buy that Playstation and a whole lot of games with that money. God, he shouldn't even be considering it. But, more than the money, the thought, the mere thought of what the stranger had in mind for his baby brother embedded itself in his mind. He chewed his lip, glancing over at Ashley, who was swinging back and forth under the oak tree, his short legs kicking in the air. Something clicked inside him and he made his decision.

Slowly he reached down and picked up the bills.

Dirk smiled, “Good, now if you'll just bring him over, I can get started enjoying him.”

Charlie started to go, but paused. Looking back at the stranger he asked, almost meekly, “Mister...c-can I...can I watch?”

Dirk's grin widened and he nodded, “Of course.“

Charlie took a deep, nervous breath and nodded. Stuffing the bills into his pocket, he walked back towards the house. Glancing over, it looked like his mom was still out of it. She wouldn't see a thing. When he reached the oak tree he gestured for Ashley to follow him.

“C'mon Ash, the man wants to show you something.”

Ashley jumped off the swing and looked up at his big brother with big innocent eyes, “What's he want to show me?”

Charlie smiled, “He's got a cool dog in his van.”

Ashley's eyes popped and he squealed, “A dog!!”

The boys took off, racing back to the van. When they arrived Charlie pushed his little brother forward the last step or two, so that he stood immediately in front of Dirk. “Here he is, Mister.”

Ashley gazed up at the man, his eyes bright and shining, “You have a dog, Mister?”

Dirk smiled darkly and reached down, lifting the boy into the van, “I sure do. There he is. See him?”

“Gosh!” the little boy exclaimed as he knelt on his hands and knees in the back of the van. Bob, lay immediately in front of him. Ashley giggled as the pitbull licked his face.

Charlie's breath stopped as Dirk smirked at him and turned to place his hands on Ashley's ass, which was facing towards the back of the van. He could hear his little brother gasp and saw his small body go still as the stranger touched him, large fingers hooking into his shorts and sliding them down his thighs, along with his underwear.

Ashley turned his head back, confusion plain on his face, “W-what are you doing, Mister?”

Dirk grinned, “Your brother sold you to me. So now I'm gonna make you my toy for a day.”

“Huh? Toy? I...I don't understand...m-my pants!”

Dirk had managed to pull the boy's shoes off, allowing him to remove the pants and underwear, tossing them to the side.

“Just let him do what he wants, Ash.” Charlie encouraged quietly, “He's paying me a lot of money for this.”

Ashley looked back at Charlie. He was confused, but he trusted his older brother, “O-Okay...”

It was only a matter of moments before Dirk had the little boy naked, except for his socks. Ashley whimpered as he was felt all over, large, rough hands working his soft, delicate flesh. He gasped as one of those hands covered his crotch and gently rubbed, a soft moan slipping from his tiny lips.

Charlie licked his lips as he watched, his own hand rubbing at his crotch as seeing his baby brother molested was making him hard as a rock. He let out his own little moan as Dirk dipped his head to tongue Ashley's tiny asshole. Ashley whimpered, his body flushing as the man made him wet and open, tongue wriggling inside his virgin hole.

“Charliiiieee....Charlie make him stop! Aahhnnn!!!”

Even his brother's pleading for help seemed to make Charlie's cock twitch, “No, Ash, just let him do it.”

Ashley didn't want to let him do it, though. He twisted and tried to pull his ass free, but the man's grip was just too strong. After making the boy's ass nice and wet, Dirk pulled his tongue free only to quickly replace it with his index finger, the tip pressing against Ashley's tight hole until it popped inside and he began to pump. “Mmm, that's it Ash, let me do it. Be the little fuck toy you are. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be just another disgusting slut, only good for fucking.”

A sob escaped Ashley's lips, but Charlie's eyes widened and he moaned, “Wh-what? Why’d you….tell him that, Mister?”

Dirk looked over at the twelve year old, rubbing away at the obvious bulge in his shorts. Instead of answering his question, the man just responded with one of his own, “Enjoying yourself?”

Charlie blushed, but didn't stop rubbing himself.

Dirk pulled Ashley's body around so that he was still on his hands and knees, but was facing the wall of the van, giving Charlie a full view of his brother's body as Dirk added another finger to the little boy's ass.

Ashley also had a good view of his brother, “Ch-Charlie?” he whimpered as, through teary eyes, he saw an eager, hungry look on his brother's face as Charlie rubbed away.

Dirk chuckled, “That's right, slut. He wants to see you like this. Your brother likes what I'm doing to you.”

Pulling his fingers out, Dirk slapped Ashley's trembling ass. At the front of the van, Bob raised his head, recognizing his signal. Trotting to the back of the van, the dog sniffed at the naked boy's rear. Ashley yelped as he felt a long wet tongue lap over his hole.

Dirk stepped back to stand next to Charlie, “This is one way to do it, Charlie. After getting fucked by a dog, Ash won't be anything more than Bob's bitch. A disgusting little bitch whore.”

“Oh my god!” Charlie moaned as Dirk barked out a command and Bob leaped onto his brother's back, legs straddling Ashley's trembling body, his bright red doggy cock finding the boy's prepared hole and sliding in. Ashley's arms collapsed as the dog began to rapidly pound, his face pushed against the carpet as he was raped from behind, loud, pathetic sobs spilling from his whimpering mouth.

Charlie's breathing was ragged as he watched his brother get ravaged by the pit bull. He moaned at how Ashley's ass seemed to jiggle and bounce with every thrust of the dog’s cock pounding inside him. The older brother stiffened as he felt Dirk slip behind him, but he didn't stop him as the man wrapped him in an embrace, hands exploring him. Suddenly he felt moist lips next to his ear, and a firm, authoritative voice saying,  
“Submit to me, Charlie.”

He couldn't believe his ears. Those words...the oh so familiar command that he knew intimately. “Dark Master?!”

“I told you I would find you, Charlie. This is what happens when you give people your information online. They can find you.”

Charlie moaned, “Oh god...W-what are you gonna do?”

“I'm going to fuck you, you silly child. As soon as you submit to me.”

Charlie looked at Ashley, watched the small body quiver under the abuse he was receiving. Suddenly, he knew he wanted that for himself. But there was something he wanted first. “I-I'll submit, under one condition.”

Dirk's eyes flashed, “And what is that?”

“You paid for Ash...but not for me. How much for me?”

Dirk laughed, “You are a sharp little prostitute, aren't you? Very well. Your brother's half your age so let's say I'll pay half as much for you. Five hundred dollars for your body, Charlie.”

“O-okay...” He breathed, his body trembling as Dirk pulled out five more bills and stuffed them into his pocket.

“Say it, Charlie. You've been paid like a street whore. Now, play your part.”

Charlie could barely breathe. Was this really happening? It was overwhelming, but he couldn't let a chance like this just slip him by. He let his young body relax against Dirk's and he moaned, “I submit, Master.”  
Dirk's rough, work hardened hands held him firmly, one sliding between his legs while the other slipped up under his shirt, caressing his boyishly soft skin. He watched Ashley continue his fucking as Dirk's hand moved between his own legs, pausing only long enough to dip inside his clothes, finding his hard boyish cock and stroking it as his shorts and underwear fell to the pavement. His shirt soon followed and he felt those strong hands push him forward until he was leaning into the back of the van forcing him to place his hands on the carpet for support. As Dirk's hands explored his naked body, Charlie turned his head to find himself gazing into Ashley's blubbering, tear streaked face. They were so close, inches apart.  
“Ch-Charlie,” his baby brother sobbed, “I-it feels weird...aaah! Really weird! It h-hurts...but...”  
Ashley's face was wet and flushed. His tears flowed freely, but small moans slipped from his trembling lips. Moans that didn't sound like he was in pain at all. Suddenly, Charlie felt Dirk's fingers spreading his ass cheeks and exploring his crack, prodding his puckered hole. He bit his lip and moaned as the man's mouth covered his sphincter, tongue twisting and folding, making him slick with saliva. He was more experienced than his brother, having practiced with vegetables from the fridge and toys that the Dark Master had sent him. He felt his fuck hole open right up for the insistent tongue. He cried out, loving the sensation of having something live and agile inside him.  
Suddenly it stopped and he felt Dirk pull away. He shuddered as he heard the sound of pants being unzipped and dropped to the cement. An eager smile spread over his lips as Dirk's meaty, adult cock slapped against his ass, nestling into his crack. He felt hands caress down his back and grip his hips.  
“Kiss him, Charlie.”  
“What...”  
“Kiss your brother while he's being bred like a bitch. Do it, slut.” Dirk's voice was hard and brooked no argument.  
“Yes, Master,” he moaned and leaned forward to capture his brother's lips with his own.  
Ashley's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull away. He didn't have the strength to as Bob pounded his six year old ass raw and his big brother's tongue pushed into his whimpering mouth.  
Charlie couldn't believe he was doing this. His brother's lips were so soft. His mouth, so yielding. He let loose a deep, muffled groan as he felt the tip of Dirk's cock find his gaping anal ring and push inside him. He was finally being fucked! A man's cock was spreading him wide, just like he'd fantasized about for months. He was the whoring, faggot pussy that his Dad had always warned him about. And he loved it.  
Dirk fucked the twelve year old slow at first, building his speed as he sank deeper with every thrust. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he'd found the boy online. He'd groomed him, feeding him suggestions and manipulated him until he was primed to be lured into just this situation. Now that he had Charlie's naked body in his hands, completely stuffed with his cock, it was better than he'd hoped.  
Charlie's eyes rolled back as he was forced to stop kissing Ashley and grip the carpet in desperation. His body jerked violently over the rough surface giving him rug burn and causing his glasses to tumble from his nose. The slap, slap, slap of Dirk's groin slamming against his ass made him moan louder, his young lips squealing to the sky as he came and coated the tail of Dirk's van with his cum. Next to him, Bob the pit bull howled as well, nutting all of his doggy cum into Ashley's ass before collapsing on the whimpering, traumatized boy. Dirk didn't slow his pace, though. Charlie felt his young cock, hypersensitive from his cum, grind against the rusty metal of the van as he was pounded back and forth, his moans turning to exhausted whimpers as the minutes ticked by.  
Eventually, Bob's knot shrank enough for him to pull out of Ashley and pad to the front of the van, laying down in satisfied comfort. Ashley just lay where he'd fallen, eyes wide with trauma, ass gaping and dripping canine jizz as he and his brother stared at each other. Charlie's gaze had gone blank, his body overwhelmed with the physical stress as he became little more than a flesh sleeve for Dirk to fuck. A little life came back to him when Dirk started to slap his rump, making him cry out from the stinging pain. His ass turned white, red, and then purple as the blows rained down over and over.  
Suddenly, it stopped. Dirk slammed in all the way and Charlie could feel the cum filling him up. He also felt large, rough fingers close around his throat and squeeze, forcing his body up and back as Dirk gave him a couple final thrusts. His vision blurred and he came again, spurting more boyish cum as his battered and bruised body became nothing more than a toy.  
When he was finally done, Dirk pulled out of the twelve year old slut and used the six year old's hair to clean off his cock. Sitting on the tail of his van he pulled the boys into his lap, each sitting on a knee, holding their exhausted forms steady as he planted a kiss on each cheek.  
“You boys were lovely, but I'm afraid you've worn me out,” he chuckled as they both looked away in a dazed stare. “And we barely used up an hour of what I paid for. I'm afraid you'll have to owe me the other twenty-three hours.”  
“Wh-what?” Charlie managed, his focus hazy.  
“That was the agreement, right? I get to enjoy the two of you for a full day. There are twenty-four hours in a day, and we've only used one. I never said I'd use the day all at once. Don't worry, I'll be back for the rest.”  
He turned Charlie's face towards him and whispered the words, “You will always submit to me, slave,” before kissing the boy hard. Then he dumped both of the children onto their lawn, zipped himself up, and tossed them their clothes before driving off in the black van.  
The boys lay for a while, recovering from the abuse they'd both just taken. Eventually, they pulled on their clothes and without a word to each other, walked back to their house. They were both too lost in their own thoughts to notice their mom as they passed by her on their way to their rooms. They didn't see her exposed snatch,wet and glistening in the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
